My Eyes Are Finally Open To The Truth
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: what if Alice and Edward weren't Jasper's and Bella's mates? What if Edward and Alice show they're true colors? Will Jasper and Bella date? Will Alice and Edward kill Jasper and Isabella? Sam is back. What will happen now? Three Chapters left til the end.
1. Show Your True Colors

**My new story. Hope ya enjoy.**

_My Eyes are Finally Open To The Truth_

_Chapter 1: Show Your True Colors_

"Hi Jasper!" I walked into the Cullen's house.

"Hi Bella."

"Where is Edward?"

"Hunting with Alice."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Alice told me to stay here."

"Oh." We then heard a noise upstairs. Jasper and I went to check and we heard Alice and Edward talking.

"Ali how long do we have to continue this?"

"As long as we have to."

"I want to be with you not that fragile human.""

"Edward we can't let them be together."

"Ali, I know they are meant to be, but I won't let them know."

"I don't care if it takes years but we can't let Jasper be with her."

"And me? I'm with her."

"I know Edward. Just wait and then she'll leave."

"Fine Alice. Let me kiss you."

After a minute of silence they left to "hunt". I started to cry, Jasper looked like he could kill.

"Let's go Bella. We got to tell the others."

"Okay."

After a while we got Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme in the living room.

"Jazz what is it?" Em asked.

"Alice and Edward."

"What happened? Are they hurt?" Esme panicked.

"No but they will be," I said.

They were shocked, but I was mad.

"What happened Jasper? Bella?"

"Edward and Alice have been cheating on us," Jasper told them.

"What? With who?" Rosalie asked.

"With eachother."

"If I get them and then I'll kill them!" Emmett screamed.

"No Em. Let them explain, then we'll kill them."

"Okay."

"Oh honey. I thought I taught them better than that."

"It's okay Esme. I don't hate you, just them."

"I can't wait until I get my hand on them for hurting my brother and sister," Rosalie said.

I was shocked. "You think of me as your sister?"

"Yes, silly Bella."

At that moment Edward and Alice came in.

"Explain yourselves!" Jasper shouted.

"Jazzy?"

"Don't Jazzy me."

"Jasper? Bella, what's going on?"

"Don't talk to me. I thought you were my best friend. Jacob is an even better friend than you, hell even Lauren would be."

"Love?"

"No you shut up Assward."

"Bella?"

"Tell us the truth!"

"What truth?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Jasper, I'm not your mate; I'm Edward's." Alice says.

"So who is my mate?" Jasper asks.

"Bella."

"Why would you keep that from us?"

"We had to keep you two apart."

"Why?"

"We couldn't let Jasper be with a human," Edward answered.

"Shut up Edward!"

"Edward and Alice. I want you two to leave and never come back!" Carlisle shouted at them.

"Why would you kick me out and keep them when I've known you longer?"

"Because Edward, you hurt our family and I won't have that. Leave or I'll have Emmett and Rosalie kill you both."

"You'll pay Isabella Swan; you too Jasper Hale!" Alice shouted.

"Bye bitch!" Rosalie shouted.

They were gone and it was quiet.

"You're my mate?"

"I don't know."

"Yes! Jazzy Bear and Belly Bear were meant to be."

"I guess we can give it a try."

"I guess so. I'm going home. I'll come back tomorrow."

"I thought you had to meet up with Jacob?"

"Thanks for reminding me. Bye."

I left to cry. When I got to my house I saw in big red letters BELLA JASPER, WE WILL GET YOU! ALL FOUR OF US!

It was blood. I ran inside and saw that Charlie was dead.

"No!" I fell on my knees and I felt cold arms around me.

"Jasper?"

"I'm sorry Bells."

"Jasper, aren't you thirsty?"

"No. Not when you're in my life."

"Who did this?"

"Edward and Alice made new friends."

"Why? I have no one left."

"Bella you got me."

"Thanks Jasper."

"They will pay. Bella, pack you stuff."

"Where am I going?"

"You can't stay with us. It's not safe. So I'm taking you to the reservation."

Ya like it???


	2. Protect Him

Chapter 2: Protect Him

"The reservation?"

"Yes. Jacob will protect you."

"They want you too!"

"But I can protect myself."

"Change me and I'll help you!"

"No. What if they attack while your transforming?"

"But my scent will attract them!"

"That's why the pack will protect you."

"Jasper no! Don't leave me!"

"Bella, I promise you that I wont."

"Jasper, please." I started crying.

"Bella let's go."

I packed my stuff and headed to Emmett's jeep. Emmett and Rosalie were there.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" Rosalie hugged me.

"Why? You didn't do this."

"We know it was our fault."

"Hmm." I climbed in the back seat with Jasper. I fell asleep on the ride.

My dream was about Edward and Alice killing everyone. I woke up screaming. We were on the border line. I was in Jasper's arms.

"Bella?" Jasper asked looking worried.

"I'm okay."

"You know you three can pass the line. I never liked Edward," Jacob said.

"We have to go home to tell Carlisle and Esme."

"Okay, but you can pass the line."

"Thank you Jacob."

Jasper handed me to Jacob and they left.

"Jake!" I hugged him.

"Bells." He smiled.

"Help him please! I can't lose him!"

"I know Bella. I promise that no one will hurt him."

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too. Now sleep." And I did.

Edward's POV

That bitch. She made me lose my family! She ruined our plan!

"Edward why would you keep the human away from Jasper?" Victoria asked.

"She is nothing but trouble."

"So is Jasper," Maria said.

"Yeah. So why would you join us?" Alice asked.

"I want revenge on Whitlock."

"I want Swan."

"We want them dead too."

"We know."

"So what's her future?" I asked.

"It disappeared."

"The mutts."

"What's Jasper's?"

"His future is still around."

"This is going to be easy."

"Ready to put our plan in action?"

"Yes."

Jacob's POV

The blonde bloodsucker called me.

"Jacob!" It was weird, she never calls me by my name.

"What is it?"

"Can you meet us at the border?"

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Later."

I phased and ran to the border. I phased to my human form and put on my shorts. They were there. Bella was asleep on the bloodsucker that wasn't Edward.

"Where's Edward and Alice?"

"Don't mention them to us," Rosalie growled.

"Okay? What happened?"

"They were cheating on Bella and Jasper so we kicked them out of our family. Then when Bella went home she found out they killed her father.

Now they are after Bella and Jasper."

Bella woke up screaming.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm okay."

"You three can pass the line. I never liked Edward," I said. I liked how they treat Bella.

"We have to go home to tell Carlisle and Esme."

"It's okay, but you can pass the line."

"Thank you Jacob." He passed me Bella and left.

"Jake!" She hugged me.

"Bella." I smiled.

"Please help him! I can't lose him!"

"I know Bella. I promise that no one will hurt him."

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too. Now sleep." She did and I took her home.

**Sorry if I take long for the next chapter for all my stories. Finals start Friday and I have to study. But I wilol try really hard to make the chapters and upload 'em.**


	3. Face Life

Chapter 3: Face Life

Bella's POV

I can't believe him! Edward killed my family! I hate him.

"Bells?"

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay Bella. If you anything just ask." He kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe him!" I cried. He hugged me.

"If you want I can kill him."

"No don't."

"Okay. I'm going to meet up with the pack so let's go."

"Ugh fine." I got up, kicked Jacob out, and changed.

We took his Rabbit to Emily's house. The whole pack was there.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"Bella!" Emily hugged me.

"So um the meeting?" Jacob stared at me.

"Stupid leeches," I muttered.

Everyone was shocked.

"Isn't the leech, uh Edward with you?" Leah asked.

"Ha you serious? That leech means nothing to me."

They all just stared at me.

"What?"

"Wow. I would have never seen the day Bella Swan, the vampire girl call Edward Cullen a leech." Sam looked proud.

I raise my hand like a kid.

"Yes?"

"Alice Cullen is also a leech!"

"And not the others?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

"The treaty is destroyed," Jacob suddenly said.

"What?"

Jacob looked at me. "Edward, Alice, and two other leeches attacked and killed Charlie." Tears were running down my cheek.

"No." San was utterly shocked.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay with Jake and you guys or with Jasper and the other Cullens. Only if you want to."

"Let's vote," Sam told everyone.

"Fuck yeah!" (Jacob)

"Duh!" (Embry)

"Stay with us." (Quil)

"Sure." (Jared)

"If she calls Edward Cullen a leech then she's okay to stay." (Paul)

I giggle. "Edward Cullen is and always will be a big, stupid, good for leech who is a mistake of being."

"There I'm okay with her!" (Paul)

Seth just nodded.

"I say yes." (Emily)

"She answered for me." (Sam)

Everyone looked at Leah. I looked at the ground.

I felt two arms around me. Me thinking it was Jake hugged whoever it was back. I look to see Leah hugging me.

Jacob's phone rang and he went out to answer it.

Jacob's POV

I saw Leah hug Bella and I knew everyone wanted her to stay. My phone rang and I went to get it.

"Hello?"

"Jacob it's Jasper."

"Oh hey."

"How's Bella?"

"Um everyone wants her to stay her."

"Oh can we come down there to discuss the plan?"

"Yes of course!"

"Great."

"Okay Jasper."

"Bye."

I hung up and went inside. Everyone stared at me.

"What?"

"Who was it?" Paul asked.

"Jasper."

"What did he want?" Embry asked me.

"To come here to dicuss the plan for the four bloodsuckers."

"Oh."

"Where is Bella?"

"She got a call."

"Who called?"

"She didn't say."

"Oh."

Bella returned and and looked paler them ever. I knew who it was. I felt like like ripping him apart.

"Bella who was it?" Leah asked.

"Edward."

"What did he want?"

"Wait until Jasper and the others get here."

"Okay."

Bella's POV

A few seconds after Jacob left someone called me. I didn't recognize the number, so I answered.

"Bella?" I remembered the voice.

"Edward."

"Well hello there."

"What the fuck so you want?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to talk."

"Talk."

"Well I know your with you dog. So that leave Jasper unprotected and we will kill only one of you. I'll let you decide. Twenty-four hours. For everyday you don't answer one of your loved ones will die. Got it bitch?"

"Fuck off leech."

"Leech? Comeon slut."

"Slut why?"

"You went from me, to the dog, to me, to Jasper."

"Well me and Jacob never did anything. Me and Jasper niether. While you were dating me and Alice at the same time. So you two are the sluts."

"Oh well. It was so much fun listening to your father plead and scream as we slowly killed him. So think about it. You or Jasper."

He hung up. I walked to the pack.

"Who was it?" Leah asked me.

"Edward."

"What did he want?"

"Wait until Jasper and the others get here."

"Okay."

I sat on the floor and waited. I eventually fell asleep.

Jasper's POV

When we told Carlisle and Esme about Charlie they were devistated. After they were pissed.

We were thinking of ways to stop them but got to nothing. I called Jackb the next day asking to visit and talk. He said yes and we were off. We got there and Bella was asleep.

We sat down and got down to business.

"The leech called her," Jacob informed us.

"What did he say?"

"She didn't tell us. She was waiting for you guys."

"Oh."

"Have you guys talked to them?"

"No. So do we wake her?"

"I guess."

Leah shook her and she woke up. She looked at everyone staring at her and blushed.

"Bella, what did Edward tell you?"

"We have twenty-one hours to choose who will die."

"Who are the choices?"

"Me or Jasper."

"Well I think you two should stay here and we protect you." Emmett told us.

"For ever day we don't choose one loved one will die."

"Like we'll let that happen," Paul said.

"Let's make this easier and let them kill me. I'm nothing special." She was crying. No one said a word.

"Bella," I started, "we all care about you. If you die it will affect everyone. Carlisle and Esme will lose a daughter, Rosalie and Emmett will lose a sister, Jacob will lose his best friend, the pack will lose a sister, I will lose my mate. A world without you isn't a world worth living in."

She looked at me and hugged me. "So the plan?" Jacob asked.

"We split in two groups," Carlisle answered.

"Have you ever thought of changing her?" Leah asked.

We started at her. She hated vampires and wanted Bella to become one? What the hell?

"What? She can protect herself and her scent will me different."

"Well protect her for the next three days," Sam added.

I looked at my family and all of them smiled. I look at Bella and she is also smiling.

Do you want this?

She nodded. I picked her up and put her on the couch. I leaned in and bit her. Her blood was so good. I wondered if I was strong enough to stop.


	4. Face Off

Chapter 4: Face Off

Jasper's POV

I kept telling myself this is for her, I need to be strong enough.

"Jasper that's enough," Carlisle told me.

I let go and sat back.

"You did well Jasper."

I hope so. Bella wasn't screaming or thrashing. She looked like she was asleep. I just sat there waiting and waiting. Rosalie sat on my right and tried comforting me.

Edward's POV

"Edward they changed Bella," Alice informed me.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Call Riley, Bree, and half the army. We are attacking."

"Wait."

"What?"

"We will lose most of the army. One will get to her, they won't kill her."

"Which?"

"Let me see all of them." All the newborns go in a line while Alice checked which one got to Bella.

"Edward this one." She pointed at the blonde hair girl. She was seventeen and a slut. She's slept with most of the guy vampires here. She looked familiar from somewhere.

"What about me?"

"Your going to get the chance to kill Isabella Swan."

"Really? I always wanted a chance to kill a that bitch."

"Yes me too."

"What's your name?"

"Oh it's Lauren."

"Hmm that's why I knew you."

"Yes."

"Alice when should we attack?"

"Five minutes."

"Okay."

(Five minutes later.)

We started running.

'Jazzy you and Bella are so dead.' Alice thought.

'Maybe if I kill Isabella, Eddie will sleep with me?' Lauren thought.

She wishes. I would rather die.

"Lauren what's you power?"

"I can get people to do what I want."

"Really? Alice?"

"Jasper won't be able to control himself."

"Great."

"We made it to where they were staying."

"Jasper!" I shouted.

"What the fuck do you want Masen?"

"Lauren?"

Jasper's POV

"Jasper!" I heard Edward scream.

I ran outside. "What the fuck do you want Masen?"

"Lauren?" The girl from Forks High School was here. In a second I couldn't control my body.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Oh Jazzy why should we tell you?"

I growled and my family and pack (in their wolf form.) were on my side in a second. The war started. I was able to get control of my body again and Alice stared at Edward. I attacked Edward but other vampires blocked me. Edward disappeared and no one was with Bella.

"No!" I tried running back!

I saw Edward run outside and the house blew up.

"No!" Everyone was shocked.

Edward's POV

Jasper tried to get to the house but couldn't. That made me smile.

I went inside with Lauren. We stayed and stared at Bella. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't in pain. I tried reading her mind.

'Goodbye Edward.'

I looked at her and she was awake. Her eyes were pitch black and she had an evil smile.

"What?"

The house was starting to get hot and fire appeared everywhere. Bella had a smirk and blew me a kiss. I ran out and the house blew up. I looked around and Bella wasn't around. I saw no was moving. I was utterly shocked. Jasper ran inside. I went to stand next to Alice. Jacob ran after Jasper.

"Alice? Is she...?"

"I can't see anything!"

"What she's?"

"No I litterally can't see no one's future

"What the fuck did you do?!" Rosalie shouted.

"It wasn't me!"

"You'll pay Masen, Brandon!"

"Aren't we Cullens?"

"No!" Carlisle shouted. "You two made me lose a daughter."

"Carlisle!" Jasper shouted. He had Bells in his hands. She was out cold and hardly breathing.

"That wasn't Bella," I told Alice.

"What do you mean?"

"She caused the fire. She was awake, her eyes were pitch black and she was smiling evilly."

"Stop making shit up Masen!" Jasper shouted

"I'm not!"

Jacob's POV

The house blew up and Bella was in there. No one moved except Jasper. He ran inside. I ran after him. We went to where Bella was and she was under some wood. She was coughing. I whimpered. The wood was still falling. I grabbed her shirt with my teeth and pulled her out. Jasper picked her up and ran out. I ran after him.

"Carlisle!" Jasper shouted.

Carlisle ran to us. Bella was barely breathing.

"That wasn't Bella." I heard Edward say.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"She caused the fire. She was awake, her eyes were pitch black, and she was smiling evilly."

"Stop making shit up Masen!" Jasper shouted.

"I'm not!" He shouted back.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to check if her blood has the venom." He looked at Sam for permission. Sam nodded and Carlisle bit her. He pulled back and licked his lips.

"She still has her blood but no venom,"

"What?!" Rosalie shouted.

"Her blood rejects the venom but her skin is cold. Even after being in a hot place."

"Maybe Masen was right."

"No!" Jasper shouted. "She's not evil!"

"Jasper we don't know what happened in there. How the fire started."

Bella's POV

After Jasper bit me I was ready for the pain, but nothing. I just couldn't wake up. I was in complete darknesss. I was unable to breathe and it felt really hot. I wanted to scream for help but nothing. It was so so dark.


	5. Alter Ego

Chapter 5: Alter Ego

-(A lot of POV changing)-

Jasper's POV

"Bella wake up please!" She didn't answer. "Bella!"

Carlisle picked her up and took her to the hospital. Edward and Alice were gone.

"Jasper she'll be okay." Rosalie told me.

We were in the waiting room. Carlisle came to us a while later.

"How is she?!" I nearly shouted.

"Jasper, she hasn't woken up. Her blood pressure and heart rate are not normal. She's still breathing, but not responding to anything."

"She's not dead is she?"

"No, she's in a coma, in a way."

Esme started sobbing.

"Carlisle, when will she wake up?

"It's up to her."

Bella's POV

Darkness.

It's peaceful and quiet. I feel like I'm floating. It's so nice here. I never want to leave.

Edward's POV

"Are you sure she caused the fire?" Alice asked.

"Yes!"

"But I heard she's in a coma."

"She's a vampire?"

"No one knows."

"We have to pay her a visit."

Jacob's POV

When I found out she was in a coma I ran out to phase. Sam followed.

'Jacob,' he thought.

'No she's gone! She's my best friend and I didn't protect her!'

'Jacob it was Edward's fault! And the venom didn't affect her.'

'Why?'

"No one knows. Carlisle will find out when she wakes up. Now go phase back.'

'Okay.'

I went home to phase and get new clothes.

Alice's POV

Edward and I waited until Jasper and the others left. We entered Bella's room.

"She's in a coma?"

"I guess. So what do we do now?"

"We kill her."

"First let's see if she wakes up."

"Okay."

We shook her and she opened her eyes.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Did you cause the house fire?"

She looked at us, smirked, and answered, "Yes I did."

"How?" Edward asked.

"I'm not the Bella you know."

"What?"

"Alter ego?" I asked.

"Corrected. The Bella you know is in a coma."

"And you almost killed me!"

"You wanted to kill me."

"Not you, the other one."

"Oh."

"So are you good or evil?"

"Um that Bella is the "Light side", I'm the "Dark Side"."

"You're bad?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"You want to help us kill the Cullens?"

"Um sure?"

"But can you change your name?"

"What? Why?"

"We hate Bella."

"What can you think of?"

"Izzy?"

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Fine."

"Let's go."

"Wait, are you a vampire?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sleep, have blood, and heartbeats."

"But your heart is faster than normal, and you're blood pressure is higher."

"I don't know."

"Let's go."

Jasper's POV

We went to visit Bella the next day. Carlisle went before us. When we got there Carlisle looked panicked and nervous. My first thought was Bella.

"Carlisle what is it?" I asked.

"Bella is gone."

"What?!" We all shouted.

"I got the security tape for her room, let's go to the house to watch it."

We nodded and headed home. We got there Carlisle put the tape on. We saw Edward and Alice enter. They were going to kill her. They woke her up, and Bella did make the fire, but how? Bella's alter ego, as they call it, joined them into killing us. Izzy is her name.

The family was quiet. I got up and called Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Jacob come to the house and bring the pack."

"I can't. Edward and Alice are back. Can you tell me why Bella is attacking me?"

"What?!"

"I don't want to phase."

"We'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry!"

I hung up and started running. My family not to far behind me.

Jacob's POV

"Jacob, the bloodsuckers are here!" Sam shouted.

I went thinking about the Cullens.

"Edward, Alice."

"Hello Jacob. Ready to die?" Edward asked.

"Ha I should ask you that." I laughed. The pack was on my side.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well look around."

I did and we were surrounded.

"And this is our new team mate."

"Who?"

"Izzy!"

She looked like-- No she is Bella.

"Bella?"

She just smiled.

"Go now!" Edward shouted.

The army attacked and Bella was in front of me.

"Bella how did you?"

"Hello Jacob." She punched me and it hurt. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jacob come to the house and bring the pack."Jasper told me.

"I can't. Edward and Alice are back. Can you tell me why Bella is attacking me?"

"What?!"

"I don't want to phase."

"We'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry!"

I hung up. Bella was still attacking.

"Bella stop!"

She just smiled.

"Bella please I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well I'm not Bella."

"What?"

"Alter ego. Bella is in a coma."

"What?"

"Fight mutt."

"No!"

"Fine you'll die."

"No!" I saw the pack losing. I lost control and phased. I attacked her.

Jasper got here and the Cullen's helped the pack.

"Bella, come back."

"Bella will never come back."

"No! We're not giving up!"

"Don't then."

She pushed us away. I hit a wall.

"Who are you?"

"Izzy."

"You're still Isabella?"

"Yes."

We attacked her together and she fell. She hit her head. Edward and Alice appeared in front of us in a while.

We smiled and attacked them. Bella was grabbing her head and screaming.

The vampires were nearly gone. Edward and Alice pushed us and ran.

Bella fainted on the ground.

Bella's POV

The darkness was starting to leave. I was on a field. There was a white light around me. A black light was coming towards me. Some girl was glowing like me. She looked like, me? How?

"Hello Bella."

"Who are you?"

"Izzy. I'm your dark part."

"I have a dark part?"

"You'll know me as the evil side."

She attacked me. I attacked back. We were rolling on the ground. No one was giving up.

She pinned me down and smiled darkly.

"Give up Bella."

"No! Never."

"I'm just distracting you while I kill your family."

"What?!" I blew up. I controlled elements. Fire was appearing. She was shocked and started running.

"I will kill you!"

"Kill me and kill a part of yourself."

I growled and stopped.

"Leave and never come back."

"I'll leave, but I will come back."

She disappeared. There was darkness again.

I heard people talking.

"Bella? Bella wake up," Jacob told me.

"Let me sleep Jakey."

He laughed.

"Okay." Darkness took over again.

I was awakened by beeping noises this time. I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital room.

"Bella?" Jasper was next to me.

"Yeah who else?"

He smiled and hugged me.

"What happened?"

"Your alter ego took over you."

"Oh."

"Am I a vampire?"

"No. The venom didn't spread."

"What?"

"You're not normal."

"Oh I know that."

"I mean you're not a vampire, wolf, nor human."

"Then what am I?"

"We don't know."

"Jasper did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Jasper why haven't we killed Edward and Alice?"

"They keep running away."

"Am I ever going to turn all evil?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I have a feeling my alter ego will return soon and I won't be able to fight it again."

"We'll help you."

"Jasper promise me something."

"What?"

"If it comes back give me 48 hours. If I can't stop it, kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me if it comes back."

"But why?"

"It's pure evil. Kill me before I kill you."

"But--"

"No promise me!"

"I promise."

Read my two new stories please!!!!!!!!!


	6. Fall Apart

This story will go to about twenty-three chapters.

Chapter 6: Fall Apart

Jasper's POV

I can't believe I promised her! She fell asleep as I went to the others.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay, she's sleeping."

"Oh. How about the alter ego shit?" Jacob asked.

"She thinks it'll come back. Worse than ever."

"What if it does?"

"She made me promise to kill her after 48 hours."

"Why did you agree?" Emmett shouted pinning me to the wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. She screamed and I'm not keeping the promise."

"And be like Edward?" Sam asked.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" I shouted angrily.

"Didn't he break a promise?"

"So you rather her be killed? I guess you don't care."

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE HUMANS! SHE'S NOT HUMAN!"

"NEITHER ARE YOU!!"

"You know what forget this. Let's go." Sam got up, as did everyone else, but Jacob. "Jacob let's go."

He got up. "NO!"

"JACOB THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU!"

"JACOB ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND FOR LEECHES?!"

"NO! I WOULD FOR BELLA AND HER FAMILY! UNLIKE YOU I KNOW HOW TO BE A FRIEND!"

Sam just smirked and looks at Jacob. "So you would help the love of your life and the guy who stole her from you?"

Jacob just started at him. "You know, she is the love of my life and if she's happy I am too. No matter who she is with. What if we were never meant to be? Maybe I will find my imprint so fuck off!"

"Whatever. Let's go." Sam started walking out, but no one moved. "I'm the alpha when I say let's go, we go!"

"No, Jake is the alpha and I will take his orders," Seth told him.

"Leah, control your brother."

"SETH YOU ARE SO," she stopped, "right."

"LEAH YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

"SAM YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! JAKE IS THE RIGHTFUL LEADER! NOT YOU!"

"Fine anyone else want to go to Jacob Black's team?"

Embry and Quil, Colin, Brady, then Paul and Jared all moved over next to Jacob.

"Fine when you fuck up I'll be there laughing!" He then stormed off.

"Ass," Leah whispered.

"I'm sorry," a beautiful voice said.

We all turned to see Bella at the door of her room. She was given a special floor. Her hair was messy, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Bella," I whispered.

"I-I'm nothing worth losing your friends over," she whispered, as she cried.

Bella's POV

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" I heard Jasper shout. It hurt my ears.

"Didn't he break a promise?" Sam asked.

"So you rather her be killed? I guess you don't care."

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HUMANS! SHE'S NOT HUMAN!"

"NEITHER ARE YOU!"

"You know what, let's go," Sam said. There was silence. "Jacob let's go!"

"NO!"

"JACOB THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU!"

"JACOB YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND FOR LEECHES!"

"NO! I WOULD FOR BELLA AND HER FAMILY! UNLIKE YOU I KNOW HOW TO BE A FRIEND!" I started to cry.

"So you would help the love of your life and the guy who stole her from you."

There was silence. "You know, she is the love of my life and if she's happy then I am too. No matter who she's with. What if we weren't meant to be? Maybe I'll find my imprint so fuck off."

"Whatever. Let's go." I just hear one person moving. "I'm the alpha, when I say let's go, we go!"

"No Jake is the alpha and I will take his orders!"

"LEAH CONTROL YOUR BROTHER!"

"SETH YOU ARE SO," Leah stopped, "right."

"LEAH YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

"SAM YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! JAKE IS THE RIGHTFUL LEADER! NOT YOU!"

"Fine anyone else wants to go to Jacob Black's team." I heard more walking. "Fine when you all fuck up I'll be laughing!"

He slammed the door. I got up and wiped the tears.

"Ass." Leah whispered.

"I'm sorry." I told them. They all turned and looked at me.

"Bella," Jasper whispered.

"I-I'm not worth you losing your friends over," I whispered.

"Yes you are Bella," Jacob told me.

"No I'm not! I'm useless, nothing special, I'll just tear you guys apart."

Leah walked up to me, raised her hand and slapped me. I touched me cheek. "Guess I deserved it."

She slapped me again.

"Listen if you ever say anything like that again I will do something worse than this."

"I do deserve worse than this."

She knocked me down. She was straddling on me as she punched my face.

"Leah!" Jake shouted and picked her up.

"Jacob let her! I deserve every punch I got! Look at what I did to you and Sam. Then I turned to the Cullen's. And what I did to you, Edward, and Alice."

I broke down crying. Then I saw black dots and blacked out.

Sam's POV

I can't believe them! They are supposed to be with me!

"So I've seen," someone said.

I turned and saw Edward and Alice.

"Join us and we could kill Bella, then you could get your pack back."

"Deal." They smiled evilly.

Thanks for reading. New poll on my profile.


	7. Betrayal

Betrayal

Jacob's POV

It's been days and none of us has seen Sam. We are getting worried. Bella has talked less and less. Edward and Alice haven't attacked. It's scary.

"Jacob!" Leah shouted.

"What?"

"We'll find him," she told me.

"What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"Then he won't be found."

"Okay." I went to check on Bella and Jasper.

Bella's POV

It's my fault Sam is gone. I can't believe he disappeared.

"Bella stop feeling guilty!" Jasper shouted.

"I can't," I told him back.

"I'll bring Leah here!" Emmett shouted at me.

"Go ahead," I muttered.

"Fine," he said frustrated, "just remember she said when you throw yourself a pity party to call her to knock some sense into you."

"Go ahead see if I care!" I shouted back.

"Emmett stop!" Rosalie shouted. "Bella I get what you feel. It's not all your fault."

"It is."

"Bella I know you feel like it is but if Edward and Alice would have been honest from the beginning this wouldn't have had happened."

I started crying.

Rosalie's POV

She started crying and it hurt to see. I'm going to make them pay. I looked at Jasper and he looked horrible. Bella has been an emotional wreck ever since this began.

We heard a howl. We ran out and saw the wolves there. Edward and Alice stood there and smiled. Someone was there but we couldn't see. Jasper seemed to protect Bella.

Emmett stood in front of me. The other person showed himself. Sam.

"S-Sam?" Jacob was shocked.

"No shit dumb fuck."

Jacob got mad, phased, and attacked. Sam phased and attacked.

Sam's POV

"Sam when do you want to attack?" Alice asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to walk around." I told her.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" She asked.

'_They trust me?'_ I thought. I shook my head.

"Yes," Edward answered, "I've heard your thoughts. They are pure hate against Bella and Jacob."

"Oh," was my answer.

I walked away and paid attention to my surroundings.

_'I can't betray my family. I know I was a jerk. It was my fault not theirs. I'm so stupid,'_ I thought.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We are attacking," Edward said over the phone.

"Okay," I forgot Edward read minds. I remembered how my team betrayed me.

How I at least wanted them to feel some pain.

_'There,'_ I thought.

I ran back and they were waiting for me. _'Awe how sweet,'_ I joked in my head.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," he said. We walked human speed to La Push.

_'Hmm I wonder how they are going to react to me being with Alice and Edward,'_ I thought.

"You'll find out," Edward told me.

I nodded.

We got there and they couldn't see me. Half the pack was faced. The Cullens came out. Bella looked like she was crying. Jasper was protecting her. I decided to show myself.

"S-Sam." Jacob stuttered.

"No shit dumb fuck," I told him.

Jacob got mad, phased, and attacked. I phased and attacked. Jacob tried biting me. I bit him instead and he yelped.

I moved away from him while he was down. When he got up, I tackled. He flew back, hitting a tree.

"Jacob!" Bella shouted. She ran to him. I kept an eye on her.

Bella's POV

Sam tackled Jacob, then Jacob hit a tree.

"Jacob!" I shouted running to him. I got on my knees. Jacob please be okay. I need you! I said crying.

"Go ahead," I heard Edward say. I also heard a growl behind me.

I turned to see Sam snarling. I just smiled. Everyone was scared.

"Aren't you scared?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I'm tired of this. Just end it. Kill me."

No one moved.

Sam looked at Edward.

"Kill him," Edward said.

Sam turned to face Jasper.

"Oh fuck no," I said. I got up, ran to Sam, and jumped on his back. Sam tried to get me off, but couldn't. I looked at Edward. Seth attacked Edward from behind.

Seth and Edward fought, but Edward knocked Seth out.

He picked Seth up and ran. I was caught off guard, and Sam threw me off. He put his paw on my throat. He could have killed me.

"Sam let's go!" Alice shouted from behind. Sam walked away, but Alice walked to me. She kicked me in the stomach and I screamed. She ran.

Sam was gone. Jacob woke up. Leah was crying. Seth was kidnapped.


	8. Give Seth Back

Give Seth Back!

Bella's POV

Seth was gone. It's all my fault. Why am I so useless?

No one moved an inch. We were in shock. Leah finally walked up to me. I was ready for her to punch me, but she broke down and hugged me. I hugged back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"No, at least you stopped Jacob from getting hurt."

"But Seth was kidnapped."

"We'll get him back."

I hugged her harder.

Seth's POV

I heard voices. I opened my eyes. Sam was sleeping on the ground. The room was dark. I tried to move but I was chained. I couldn't move.

The chains were hard to pull.

"Seth?" Sam asked goggy.

"Let me go!"

Sam got up and smirked. I started pulling.

"It won't work."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing from you," Edward said from the door.

"Then what?!"

"Your sister is sad, everyone is sad, we're going to trade you. Who would give themselves up to make everyone else happy?"

"Aw hell no. Fuck you, kill me!"

"Really? Then our plan won't work."

"I don't want it too!"

"Well then, we don't care if you want to or not!" he shouted.

I pulled and pulled. Edward just laughed.

Bella's POV

I was in my room when a piece of paper flew in. I got it and it said:

'We have Seth and we'll give him back, but here is the catch. We are making a trade. Seth for you. Isabella, you know you're just hurting them by being with them. Stop hurting them. So if you come quietly then Seth will be safe. You can bring one person, choose wisely. It'll be just me and Seth. I give you my word. You have twenty-four hours to think. At this time tomorrow, if you decide to go with the trade, you and whoever you pick are to meet me at my meadow.

Edward'

Who do I choose? I can get a Cullen but they won't go along with it. A wolf, but which one. I left my room and saw the guy I needed.

I walked up to him, "Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure," he got up and walked outside with me. We left out of hearing range. "Okay. Talk."

"Paul, I need you to do something," I whispered.

"What?"

"Would you do anything to get Seth back?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes I would."

"Go with me to make a switch for Seth."

"What kind of switch?"

"Me for Seth," I whispered.

He just stood there. Frozen.

Paul's POV

No, I can't let her do this. Jacob would kill me. We can't lose her. Everyone will chew me out.

"Paul," she whispered, "please. For Seth."

"No Bella," I whispered back.

"Please, I'm begging. It's my fault Seth was kidnapped. I should have been the one they kidnapped."

"Let me think about it," I told her.

"Okay. Thank you," she said. She hugged me and we walked back.

Luckily, no one can read my mind at this moment. I went back to the couch.

"What did you talk about?" Jared asked me.

"She wanted to know what I think about her and all this," I lied.

"What did you say?"

"That we will get Seth back. We all care about her like a little sister."

"Okay," he said convinced.

The next morning I made up my mind. I got up and walked to Bella.

"I made up my mind," I told her.

"Really?" She asked, nervously.

"Um, okay. I am..."

New stories. Vote on profile.

I Promise We Will Meet Again- Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Twins. Emmett was changed. Bella was changed a couple of days later. Bella is new at Forks and sees a guy. Her brother.

Howling Of The Heart- Bella is a wolf/vampire. Everyone loves her. Everyone except one person. Paul. He's never met her. But when he sets his eyes on her his world goes upside down.

Mortal Enemies Bond- Bella is Jacob's little sister. She is also the youngest wolf. The Cullens have two extra people in their covern. Bella imprints on the hot boy.

Witness Protection Program- Bella's parents were murdered. The killer is out to get her. The FBI send her to the witness protection program. She is sent to live with the Cullens. The killers wife and best friend work for the FBI. They will kill who ever stands in the way.

School Is Where The Fun Is- The Twilight characters start elemtry school. This is about their fights, laughs, and friendship.

Alter Egos Will Come Out To Play- Bella goes to live with the Cullens. Carlisle wants to study her. But none of the Alters want Bella to come out.


	9. Switch And Singing Theme Songs

Switch And Singing Theme Songs

Bella's POV

I was in the table eating breakfast. Paul came up to me.

"I made up my mind," Paul said.

"Really?" I asked nervously.

"Um okay, I am..." Paul started.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed.

"Hi Emmett." We both said at the same time.

"So what are you talking about?"

"If she wants to..." Paul started.

"Watch Pokèmon?" I finish, sounding like a question.

"Pokèmon?"

"Yes, uh if you don't want to, it's okay," I answered.

"Aw hell yeah I'm going to watch it."

"Um okay," Paul and I said at the same time.

We went to put it on.

Pokemon Advance Challange was the one we watched.

"Pokèmon

Every trained has a choice

To listen to the voice inside

I know the battle may be long

But the winner may have come and gone.

I will carry on!

Yeah this dream lasts forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time (Every challenge)

Yeah this dream keeps us together

I know that's you and I

We will be the best the world's ever seen

Because we always will follow the dream

Pokèmon," Emmett sang.

I tried not to laugh.

"Any other songs?"

"Battle Frontier? Johto League Champion?"

Here, I put on the Johto League Champion.

"Pokèmon

Pokèmon

Pokèmon

Let's do it.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them as my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life is led to this

Time to test my skills

I know that I can just miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Johto)

Born to be a champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokèmon Johto)

Born to be a winner

Pokèmon" he sang again.

I put Battle Frontier.

"Pokèmon!

It's a battle win or lose

It's the friend you make

It's the road you choose

You got the right stuff

So make your mind up

Find the courage inside of you

If ya strong, you'll survive

And you'll keep your dream alive

It's the Battle Frontier

Pokèmon

Be the best you can be

And find your destiny

It's the master plan

The powers in your hand

Pokèmon"

"What else?"

"Digimon Frontier!"

"Um kay," I said back.

"Digimon

We look to the past

As we head to the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trust in each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work toward one solution

Through a spirit evolution

Digimon

Forever untied as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve.

If we're all for one world

Then there's a world for us all

If we're all for one world

Then there's a world

For us all

Digimon!"

I took my phone out as Emmett continued listening to music. I texted Paul.

'So? -B'

'Yes. Let's do the trade -P.'

'Yes! -B'

'When? -P'

'In an hour. -B'

'Okay. Meet you outside? -P'

'Yes sir. -B'

'Promise me you'll be safe? -P'

'Okie dokie. -B'

'Hmm kay. -P'

We got ready. Twenty minutes before I said I was going out. Ten minutes after Paul said he would.

We met Edward and Seth. "So you brought Paul," Edward said.

"Yes. Give Seth back!" I shouted.

"Come here," he said back.

I walked a bit. "Let go of Seth," I told him.

He threw Seth to the ground. He came to me, picked me up, and ran away.

Paul's POV

Bella is gone and I'm dead. I took Seth home.

"Seth!" Leah shouted.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Paul where is Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, she was traded for Seth," I said.

"What?" Jasper ran up to me and pinned me to the wall. He looked like no one can stop him from killing me.

Then...

New Non-Twilight Story. Vote if ya want to write it. I will still right my other promised stories.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Mystic Force

Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini meet Madison, Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Daggeron. The Mighty Morphin rangers travel into the future. The original and Mystic rangers must fight their enemies combined force. Lord Zedd, Rita, Koragg, and Neceolie will join forces. The Mighty Morphin rangers must adapt to the new area. Only one force will survive. Will the original rangers be able to go back to their time or are they stuck in the future forever?


	10. Taken

Taken

Paul's POV

Jasper punched the wall. I was lucky it wasn't my face.

"Look, we'll get her back, but we have to make sure Seth is alright," I told them, "we'll worry about what you'll do to me later."

"He's right," Jacob said.

Edward's POV

Bella fell asleep as I "kidnapped" her. It was her choice.

I was at my piano. Alice was training the newborns. Sam was asleep.

I started playing. Bella was stirring.

"Bella?" I checked if she was awake.

"Let me sleep." she said.

"Bella I made you a song," I told her.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Well?" She asked.

"It's called Don't Forget," I said. I started playing.

"Don't forget

All the time we've been together

And I always will be there forever

Don't forget

Everything I've done for you

Don't forget

Everything we've been through

Don't forget

All I've seen with you

Everyday

Give me a chance

To see what really is inside

Every time

I'm alone

You're what is on my mind

Make me see the truth

That you'll always be there

You help me see the light

Don't forget

All the hope

All the time I've been with you

Don't forget

You are my all

You are all I think of tonight

Don't forget," I sang.

"Don't stop playing," she told me.

"Okay," I responded and continued.

"As if I can forget

I wish we never met

You've used me

You never loved me

My life line broken

I was all soaked

In the lies

You made me regret living

All I am seeing

Makes me remember our time together

I loved you but you loved another

You took my heart and stomped on it

You were just faking it

And for what? I am nothing

You are everything!

You say don't forget

I won't be able to if I wanted

You don't forget

How you've hurt me"

I stopped playing.

'_Edward it's time to battle, you and me,'_ Jasper thought.

"Ha," I laughed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Your true mate wants to fight me," I told her.

"Are you going?" She asked.

"Yes, him and his army versus me and my army," I told her. "Alice!"

She came fast. "Edward?"

"I'm going to fight Jasper. Get some Newborns and keep Bella here."

"Okay." And she left.

"Bye," I said and kissed her cheek. She slapped me. I smiled and walked away. The song still in my head.

I went with the army they got for me. Seth was still asleep.

Jasper's POV

I wanted her back so badly.

"Jasper calm down," Emmett told me. For once he wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," he told me.

We made it to the clearing. We waited for him to come. He finally made it with an army.

We attacked. We killed most of the Newborns. Some ran away only leaving Edward. He was surrounded.

"Give up?" I asked.

"You wish," he said.

"I really do," I told him.

We pinned him down. We had him and Alice had Bella. Switch.

I got Edward's phone and I called Alice.

"Hello? Edward?" She asked.

"Alice? We have Edward. Meet us at the clearing and we'll trade him for Bella. Deal?"

"Yes. Meet you in a while."

I hung up.

"Edward, Alice will bring Bella." I told him.

He just stood there.

We waited for an hour.

She finally showed up. Two Newborns had Bella.

Bella looked out of it.

"Bella?"

She didn't answer.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm not Bella," she said smiling.

"Izzy?"

Bella's POV (Earlier)

After Edward left I felt like there was another presence. I looked around. No one.

Then I hit the floor.

I was at the place I fought my alter ego. It only meant one thing. My alter ego is back. I hope Jasper will keep his promise. Twenty-four hours. If I'm still here he better kill me.

I traveled around and saw no one. Where is my alter ego? Last time she was here. Damn!

**_My Power Rangers Poll is still up. If you love me you'll vote…._**


	11. Return Of The Alter Ego

Return Of The Alter Ego

Jasper's POV

"No," I said.

She smiled and waved. _'Did she know about the promise? Oh I hope not.'_ I thought.

No one moved. Everyone was shocked, even Alice and Edward. He didn't even read my thoughts.

"What? Suprised I returned?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well who needs Isabella Swan?" she said.

"You do?" Emmett asked.

She just smiled and walked to us. The Newborns let her go.

We stood still, like if we moved she would attack.

"Bella? Come back." I whispered.

"Bella is not here!" She snapped.

"She is." I said.

"No!" She shouted and pushes me with a lot of force. I fell down.

"Don't call me that," she said. I just nodded.

Emmett and Jacob, in his wolf form, went behind her and attacked. She fell down with them on her back.

"Get off of me!" She shouted.

"Leave Bella's body!" Emmett shouted.

I saw her smile and somehow flip so the she was on top.

"No," she whispered. She kicked them and got up.

"You know I like this body," she said, "and all you have to do is leave me alone!"

"We just want Bella back." I said.

"Well too bad!" She said and disappeared.

We didn't move. We wanted Bella back.

Alice and Edward hadn't move one inch. I walked up to Edward and just stared at him.

He looked up to me and said, "We have to stop her."

I nodded and stuck out my hand to him. He took it.

Edward's POV

I know this isn't like me, but we have to get Bella back. What fun is it if we're not the ones torturing Bella? None.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked like I was a good guy.

"Twenty-four hours," Paul muttered.

"Huh?" Alice said in confusion.

"We have twenty-four hours to get Bella back, if we run out of time, we'll have to kill her." Jasper explained.

"Wait wasn't it forty-eight?" Emmett asked.

"I think so." I answered.

"We have to get her back in exactly two days?"

He nodded.

"We'll make it." I said.

Everyone stared at me. I shook my head.

I still love my family, no matter what happens. Alice then got a vision.

*Vision*

Sam attacks Izzy and tries to kill her.

"Let me go Mutt!" She shouted.

Sam growled.

Izzy smiled and her eyes turned pitch black.

Fire appeared everywhere. The fire surrounded them and Sam started to let go of her.

Izzy got Sam's neck and crushed it. The fire disappeared and she walked away, laughing.

*End of Vision*

I ran to where Sam was. It had started. So I jumped to where Izzy was and knocked her down.

Sam got up and started limping away.

Jacob's POV

Edward ran off. We all looked at Alice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bella is going to kill Sam," she said.

"When?" I asked.

It has started. Edward went to stop it. I ran outside and phased. The Pack ran behind me. The Cullens and Alice went after them. Then I saw fire, Edward and Bella fighting, and Sam limping.

He may have betrayed us but he's our friend.

Bella was beating Edward.

_'Seth go help Edward,'_ I told him with a thought.

_'Yes sir,'_ he thought and ran to Edward and Bella.

I looked around and thought of a way to stop her without hurting her. Couldn't think of one.

Sam whimpered and fell. I ran up to him and helped him up. He looked bad. Izzy really needs to be stopped.

He looked at me and looked shocked. Seth cried out and I ran to help him.

Sam's POV

Jacob helped me even after I said those things. Why would he? I saw him help Seth and Edward. He fought Bella, but I also saw the pain he had for hurting his best friend.

Izzy's POV

I laughed as Jacob tried to fight me. No one can beat me. I just wanted this to end but it's so much fun. I know about the forty-eight hour thing and they won't do it. They think they can. Maybe I can play with them.

Edward pinned me down. I just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" He hissed.

"You think you can win?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"We'll find out won't me?" I said. "Edward why did you even date me?"

"To keep you away from Jasper." he said.

"Are you really stupid?"

He got mad. "Why do you say that?"

"Edward, if you never talked to me, we wouldn't had dated. Maybe it was Alice's idea." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you never thought of it?" I said, tilting my head.

"Thought of what?" He snapped.

"No need to be snappy." I said.

"Tell me!" He shouted.

"Okay, you see if you didn't talk to me I would have forgotten about you. Alice should have seen that. So she told you to date me so she could be with Jasper a little longer. Which ended up being months," I made up.

"You're lying." he said.

"I thought I was bad at lying?" I said innocently.

He got up and let me go. I got up dusting myself off.

"Is it true?!" Edward shouted at Alice.

"What?" Alice asked.

"What she said!" He shouted pointing at me. I smiled and waved.

"No!" She shouted back. I sat on the ground and watched. Everyone else was too.

"So what you never had a vision about her of me never talking to her?!"

"Yes, she would go after him," she said pointing at Jasper.

"But you would have been dating him! Then we would have moved!"

"He would have dumped me!"

I started laughing.

"What?!" They shouted.

"The story I told you, dummy, was fake. I was lying I just made it up," I said.

Alice got mad and attacked me.

I got up and disappeared.

Bella's POV

The field was quiet. It felt lonely. There was nobody anywhere.

The light was surrounding me again and the black light was coming closer.

"Hello." Izzy said as she came into view.

"What do you want?"

"I want you gone." she said.

"If I'm gone, a part of you goes too."

"Well only the good part. I can live without it."

I growled.

"Oh no you don't," she said. The trees somehow came to life and grabbed me.

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

"No it's not!" I shouted. "Let me down!"

"Прощай красивая девушка," she said.

"What?"

"It's Russian for 'Goodbye Pretty Girl'."

She took out a sword and lifted it up.

"Bye, Jacob, Cullens, Pack. Jasper, I love you," I whispered. I closed my eyes.

_'This is the end!'_ I thought.

"I Promise We Will Meet Again" is out now.


	12. To Kill Or Not To Kill

To Kill Or Not To Kill

Jasper's POV

She disappeared and we had to decide whether we had enough time to not kill her.

"She's strong," Jacob said.

"How are we going to stop her?" Sam asked.

"That, is what we need the think of," I said.

_'Bella, we'll save you,'_ I thought.

Rosalie's POV

This year was like nothing I've lived through, but this Izzy crap brought my family together. Even for a while.

We were all deep in thought. None of us wanted her dead.

"I've got it!" Emmett shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"How was she stopped last time?" Emmett asked.

She stopped it in her head.

"We distract her and Bella will have the upper hand," he said.

We nodded.

"So when will we know Bella can stop her?" I asked.

"That, we won't know. That means the next time we have to fight full on," Jasper said. We all knew it was hurting him.

"Jasper, she'll be okay," I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"I just do," I told him smiling.

He smiled back and we heard a snap from outside.

We got up and ran out. Izzy was there smiling and leaning on a tree.

"Hey Jazzy," she said.

Jasper just stared. She smiled when she saw Jasper's hurt face.

I attacked her. She was caught off guard.

"You are so gone," I hissed.

"Ha you wish," she said.

I bit her and she pushed me off.

"That hurt," she said

"It was supposed to," I said.

She ran up to me and kicked me. I ended up flying to a tree.

"Damn you're strong," I told her.

"I know," she said smiling, "who's next?"

The pack all attacked. In one move they were all on the ground.

"No," I whispered. She turned to me smirking.

I felt like wiping it off her face. My family attacked next, except Jasper and me.

They ended up on the ground too.

"So who will be the first to go," She asked, "or second?"

"What?" We all asked.

"Yeah, you are all supposed to have super-hearing. Can't you hear right?" She asked annoyed.

"Is she really gone?" Jasper asked.

She shrugged.

"TELL ME!" He shouted.

"I have to think," she said.

Jasper growled. He lunged, but missed.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" She asked.

We all froze and stared.

"Well you see, I killed my good part. I remember sticking the knife in her chest and seeing the blood oozing out," she told us laughing.

None of us moved except for Jasper and Jacob. They were both sobbing. They lost the person the loved.

"You should have seen her face," she told everyone.

We all attacked her. We've had enough.

Jasper and Jacob were the ones who got her.

"You want to know her last words?" She asked.

No one answered.

"Well, she said she never loved you Jasper. She loved Edward. And Jacob you were just a pet to her," she said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Jasper shouted, as he pushed her. She hit a tree and it left a little dent.

"That hurt," she said.

Jasper growled, but didn't attack.

Izzy's POV

He was way passed mad. It made me so happy. This was what I was born to do. To bring pain to people. I've been locked up for seventeen years. And now I'm causing damage. And I enjoyed what I did.

~Flashback~

She closed her eyes as I raised the sword. I then plunged it into her chest.

She screamed. The trees let her go and she fell to the floor. The blood was coming out and I just walked away, laughing.

~End Of Flashback~

I was thinking of how badly I wanted to relive it when Jasper attacked me.

"Hey!" I shouted.

He was a total animal. I could tell he wanted to kill me. At least him knowing that the love of his life is dead will kill him slowly.

"Jasper, stop," Edward told him.

"Why should I? She won't return," he growled.

"What if she survived?" He asked.

Jasper stopped. He looked at me with hate. Then I got a weird feeling inside me.

Jasper's POV

_'Maybe she isn't gone. Maybe she is hiding, ready to attack,'_ I thought.

Then Izzy started to scream in pain. Like last time.

"Bells," I whispered.

"What?" They asked.

"This happened last time. Last time Bella returned. She's still alive," I told them.

Bella's POV

So much pain. From where the sword entered.

I got up and saw all the blood. Izzy was gone so I walked, or limped.

"IZZY!" I shouted.

She didn't show up. I screamed her name over and over again.

She finally showed up.

"You're suppose to be dead," she said in shock.

"No, I'm as real as you," I said.

"Well, not for long," she said, smirking.

The trees came back.

"I guess you know I'll win if you fight fair," I told her.

The trees stopped walking and a sword appeared in my hand. She had one too.

We clashed swords. She cut me and I cut her. We both didn't go down. It never got dark.

Jasper's POV

It was sundown. We were waiting for her to wake up, but she wouldn't budge. Cuts started appearing on her body.

Bella's POV

We were both panting. I attacked one more time and she did too.

She got me in my cut on my chest. I got her in her heart. She fell and disappeared. I fell and everything turned black.

Jasper's POV

She started bleeding on her chest and she moved.

"Bella?" We asked.

"It hurts. Jasper please end it," she said with tears running down her cheek. I picked her up and ran to the house. Carlisle had a medical room at the house.

Edward, Alice, and Sam had left. We waited and waited. Carlisle finally came out of the room.

"So?" I asked.

"She's going to be okay. If she had been stabbed a couple inches higher she would have died."

"Is she awake?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. You can all see her. The room is big enough." he told us.

We went to the room and Bella had her eyes closed.

"Hey." I whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Is she coming back?" Emmett asked.

Bella shook her head.

"She's dead?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel like a part of me was ripped out," she whispered.

"It'll get better." I told her.

She yawned.

"Let her get some rest." Carlisle told us.

We went outside.

"She's going to have to heal physically and mentally." he told us.

"We know why physically, but why mentally?" Jacob asked.

"Izzy was a part of her. We all have an evil side. She killed it and now she needs to heal and get used to living without that part of herself. That was her evil half and now it's gone." he explained.

We all stayed quiet. We were hoping she would be okay.

"Please be okay." I thought

Bella's POV

It feels like I've been ripped in half. Like I'm not complete anymore. I never will be. It hurts and I'll never be the same. _Who am I now?_


	13. Traitor No More

Traitor No More

Jasper's POV

Bella has been sleeping a lot. After her alter ego left, she got a fever. She's been through so much. It isn't fair.

I was in my room. I looked around and Rosalie came in.

"She woke up," she told me.

I walked to her room. Bella was looking at the ceiling.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Who am I?" She asked. I could feel her being confused.

I felt a wave shock.

"Isabella Swan," I told her, hoping she hadn't lost her memory.

"I know Jasper, but I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel like I'm a complete different person. I don't know myself anymore," she said.

"I wish I could help you, but I can't. You have to find yourself on your own. I'm sorry," I told her.

"I'm afraid. I feel like if I search, I'll lose myself even more," she told me.

"You're going to have to suck it up and do it or else you'll lose yourself completely," I told her.

"I know," she said.

"Other than that are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm a bit sore and banged up. It hurts Jasper," she said, her hand on her chest, where the stabs were.

"I know. You'll get better if you rest," I told her.

She nodded and went back to sleep. I went to check on my family. They were waiting for me.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Lost," I said.

"Lost? She's upstairs," Emmett said.

"Lost within her," I told him,

He looked confused.

"How would you feel if a part of you, your other half that's been with you since you've been born was taken away?" Jacob asked.

"Bad," Emmett said.

"There you have it," Jacob snapped.

There was a knock on the door. Paul went to open it.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked, confused.

"I'm sorry," Sam's voice said at the door.

"Sam come in," Carlisle said.

He did and we all stared.

"Speak," Jacob growled.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I was mad that no one listened to me. I was jealous that everyone went with Jacob. I know that isn't a good enough reason, but I love you guys. And I'm really sorry," he said.

"I forgive you," someone said. I looked to see Bella there. She smiled at Sam.

"I never blamed you," she told him.

Sam had tears running down his cheeks.

"But, you have a lot to do," she said.

Sam looked at her confused.

"What? You owe us," she said.

"What do I have to do?" Sam asked.

"You'll cook me food, read stories until I fall asleep, and my truck needs washing. Does anyone else want something done?" She asked.

"I want a shopping buddy," Rosalie said.

"Us guys need a fighting dummy," Emmett said.

"I need someone to test my cooking," Leah said.

Sam's eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Jacob asked.

"We are going to have to trust him," Bella said, smiling.

Sam looked at her happy.

"Sam thank you," I said.

He looked at me confused.

"She hasn't smiled in a long time," I told him.

He nodded.

"Sam, I'm hungry," she said.

He ducked his head and went to the kitchen.

Bella started laughing. We all stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"We haven't heard you laugh in weeks," Jacob said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No don't be," Jacob said. He ran up to her and hugged her. "I've missed you."

"Me too," she said.

"So did you find yourself?" I asked.

"Not really, but I have a lot of time too. I've hated being sad all the time. Things happen and I've got live with it," she said.

"Amen," Paul blurted.

She giggled.

I went to hug her, but she kissed me. I've felt happy seeing her as her happy normal self.

Sam came out with a sandwich. Bella ate it happily.

Sam's POV

I have to earn everyone's trust again. I'm okay with it. I've missed everyone so much. My brothers and sisters. The Cullens are my family now. They don't care that I betrayed them.

I love them.

Edward's POV

"Traitor!" I shouted.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll get him," Alice told me.

I gave her a kiss. I love her.

Bella's POV

I've missed Sam. Even if he betrayed us I never hated him. I couldn't hate anyone, I mean, look at what I did. I've killed. I've tortured. I'm not even mad at Edward and Alice anymore.

The past is the past. We should live in the present and not the past nor future; concentrate on now not then. Not in the future. If we dwell in different times then we miss what is going on now. I can't do that anymore. It hurts my family.

After all we've been through, everyone seems happy and I want to keep it that way.

_**Yay Sam is back. Hope ya continue ta read this story.**_


	14. For My Dad!

For My Dad!

Bella's POV

Sam is back. Now we don't have to worry much about him. There's a war coming.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, I remember killing your father slowly and painfully." Victoria's voice said.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Meet me at the meadow, just you and me," she said.

"Okay," I said. My anger took over.

"At sundown," she said and hung up.

"Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?"

I stayed in bed thinking. I decided. _'I'm not human, but I'm not vampire. What am I?'_ I thought.

"Bella, want to go hang out?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I was going out somewhere," I told him.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"It's kind of personal. Maybe next time," I told him. He nodded and left the room.

I got a backpack with a first aid kid, just in case.

"I'm going out!" I shouted running down the stairs. I ran out, got in the car, and drive off.

I drove deep in the part and walked the rest of the way.

There was someone standing in the middle.

"Bella you came!" She said smiling. I just nodded my head. "Let's get this over with," she shouted.

I nodded once again. She ran up to me and grabbed my throat. My feet didn't touch the ground. I got a lighter out if my pocket and lit it up. Her arm caught fire. The fire disappeared. She screamed and dropped me. She got mad and bit me.

My blood was leaving. I felt myself drift away. My eyes started drooping and then it was dark.

Victoria's POV

Her blood was so good. It wasn't like any other human's. But she wasn't human. I was halfway done when I heard a twig snap. I dropped her and turned my head. I saw the wolves. Then the Cullens.

Jasper's POV

Something was off about Bella. I followed her and saw her starting to walk. I called everyone to meet me at the clearing.

When we got there we saw Victoria drinking Bella's blood. The pack phased. They ran to them. We ran after them. I saw Victoria drop Bella.

Bella looked paler then ever. She didn't look like she was breathing.

The pack got Victoria down. I ran to check in Bella. Her blood smelt so good. _'Just one drink,'_ I thought.

Emmett grabbed me and took me across the clearing. Carlisle checked Bella. It seemed like she moved, but she couldn't have.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw Bella sitting up. What the fuck, I whispered.

Bella's POV

The dark started to disappear. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle. He smiled at me and helped me sit up. It hurt. I looked around and saw the pack holding Victoria down.

I felt anger in my veins. I got my lighter and headed toward them.

The pack looked at me and Victoria did too. Victoria looked confused. I smiled at her and lit my lighter. Her eyes widened.

"Bye," I told her and dropped the lighter, "for my dad."

The pack let go and ran. Victoria screamed and screamed. I just looked at the fire, then I fell into the darkness.

Jacob's POV

Bella dropped the lighter on Victoria and we ran out of the way. She stared at the fire and then fainted. Jasper caught her and we went home.

Jasper went to put Bella in her bed.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked back.

"She was bitten," Sam told him.

Everyone looked at the doctor.

"I actually don't know. Remember when Jasper bit her and nothing happened?" He asked.

We nodded.

"Our venom doesn't affect her," he said.

We nodded.

"Is she immortal?" Jared asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle told us.

Jasper's POV

I felt pain, but not my pain.

"Is anyone hurting?" I asked.

"No," Rosalie told us.

We heard a scream from Bella's room.

We all ran there and saw her screaming and hitting the bed. Like when someone was changing. I still smelt blood and her heart beat was slow. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Her body is fighting the venom. If the venom wins she will be one of us. If it doesn't then she'll be whatever she is," Carlisle told us.

We nodded and looked at her. She was screaming, "KILL ME NOW! IT HURTS! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BURN! KILL ME PLEASE!" She kept thrashing.

It happened for two days. After she calmed down I smelt blood. She body won and she had no venom. She opened her eyes. She saw me, smiled, and fell asleep. "Bella, you'll never be normal," I whispered.


	15. For Messing With Me

_**Old username= Twilightbrawler**_

For Messing With Me!

Jasper's POV

Victoria is dead. One of the four. Bella stayed in bed all week. I would stay with Bella. We would talk, listen to music, watch television, or make out. My favorite was making out.

Sam was off patrol and everyone trusted him again. He always feels so grateful when he's around Bella.

He should be. I was with Bella, staring at the ceiling.

"Jasper, I'm bored," she whispered.

"Let's go out?"

She nodded. I went to change.

She did too. She was more beautiful than Alice ever was.

We went out for a movie and to an expensive restaurant.

She was really enjoying herself, as was I.

"Jazzy, can we mess with people?" She asked.

"Why yes Bells," I answered.

"Make those two people angry at each other," she said. It was a couple and a guy.

I did and we watched.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY GIRL!" The brunette one shouted

"OH PLEASE WHY WOULD I GO THE TROUBLE OF LOOKING AT HER IF I CAN JUST COME AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU?" The blonde guy shouted back.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OFF HER!" Brunette guy shouted.

"YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" Blonde one asked.

The brunette punched Blondie. They fought and got kicked out.

"Jazzy," Bella whispered.

I looked at her.

"Lust, she whispered, pointing at an old couple.

I sent out lust. We saw the old couple making out like crazy. Bella was full on laughing. It was pretty funny.

I paid for the food and we left. When we got home, there was a package. Bella picked it up and it said, 'For Isabella and Jasper.'

We went to her room and opened it.

It was a videotape, a ring, and a paper.

I opened the paper, it read:

'First off Isabella,

The ring, you remember it? I gave it to you a year after we met. It meant a lot, but I gave it to you. Wear it. To remember, the happier times.

-Edward.

Jasper,

Remember when I found you? I knew there was something about you, there is and always will be. I'll always love you, but I love Edward more. I wish it was different.

-Alice'

I saw Bella look at the ring. I picked it up and gave it to her.

"You can wear it," I told her.

She nodded and put it on. I got the videotape and hooked it up. It worked.

We saw Maria.

"Hello Isabella, Jasper. We know about Victoria. She was the first to go, I'm next. I want to face both of you. Victoria was never strong enough. Let's say about, twelvish? Tonight? At the clearing. How to see you there," she said and laughed.

Bella looked mad. I didn't want her to go, but I won't be able to stop her.

"I'm going," she said.

I nodded. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up at eleven forty-five," I told her.

She nodded and fell asleep.

Bella's POV

Jasper woke me up, like he promised. We went to the clearing and saw Maria. With Newborns.

"Ha, I never said to come alone," she laughed.

I smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Who said we came alone?" I asked.

She looked frightened as the wolves descended and the rest of the Cullens came.

The Newborns attacked, as did my family.

The war started. Maria came to me and Jasper. Jasper attacked. I was worried.

A Newborn attacked from behind me. I punched him and he fled. I saw fire and everyone was throwing bloodsucker there.

I saw Maria beating Jasper. I attacked Maria.

Jacob's POV

Jasper and Bella were fighting Maria. She was strong. The newborn attacked. I was distracted so I didn't see Bella make fire out of thin air.

Everyone was shocked. I ran to Bella. She looked different. The fire was growing.

She threw Maria in the fire. Maria screamed and screamed. Bella just stared at the fire.

"Bella, snap out of it," Jasper almost shouted.

Bella looked distant. Like she wasn't with us.

I ran, phased, pulled on my shorts, and ran back.

"Bella?" I whispered. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She blinked and shook her head.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked.

All of us were shocked.

_'This is weird, Bella's evil side is gone, what can cause her to be so cruel?'_

Bella's POV

_'I felt all wrong. Like good isn't me. What's happening to me?'_


	16. Your Protectors Down

Your Protectors Are Down

Bella's POV

Two of them are down and two more to go.

My life has been turned upside down.

I somewhat dropped out of high school. I haven't gone at all. And I think I won't go anytime soon.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself.

"Hey Bella, can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Um, sure," I answered.

We went to the backyard.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Look I don't want to seem like an ass but I have to know, what are you?" He asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "I wish I did."

"And why are you being so cruel?" He asked.

"I don't know. It feels like I shouldn't be good. Like evil is me," I told him.

"But you killed your evil side," he said.

"Yeah I know, but it's like, it never left. I guess it's in hiding and I think it knows I'm too weak to fight it, or I'll win so it's trying to show me how good it feels to be evil," I told him.

"It's not," he said, "You'll lose your friends."

"But for me, I can get away from everything. Like I could do anything. It's like a rush, but not worth it," I said.

"But if you turn evil on your own accord?" he asked.

"Just remember, you protect humans. I'm not human. I know Jasper won't be able to kill me, nor will Jacob. They will probably hate anyone who does. So what if it's in a war that I die? Then we won't have to worry about that," I said.

He looked sad.

"Look, if I die, then I won't be completely evil. Everyone has a dark side. I can never get rid of mine. And I've tried," I told him.

"Bella, maybe it isn't your dark side. Maybe it is gone. What if it's your good side? Maybe it's getting rid of all of the evil," he said.

"Then won't I try to get rid of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but do you want to kill me?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"See, your good side is making you cruel to whoever you want to die. It's your choice who should die, but then you don't feel bad for what you do," he said.

"But I do. As much as I hate Victoria and Maria, I feel bad for killing them. It's my fault Victoria, Edward, and Alice are trying to kill us. It's my fault Maria found Jasper," I cried.

"Why? Why do you think that? Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because, if I hadn't moved here I wouldn't have met Edward. I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. I wouldn't have met Alice. James wouldn't have tried to go after me. James and Victoria would be happy together. Maria wouldn't have joined Edward, Alice, and Victoria. My dad is dead. All because of me." I told him as I cried more.

He hugged me.

"If it weren't for you, the pack and Cullens would have never been friends. The Cullens wouldn't have seen Alice and Edward for who they really were," he said.

"But look at all the people who have died," I whispered.

"On their own accord. They chose to follow them," he told me.

"Sam! Bella! Come inside," Emmett shouted.

We ran inside.

Sam's POV

_'Wow, I thought my problems were hard. Here is Bella, who doesn't know who she is, what she is, doesn't know if she's good or bad. And I'm complaining of being a giant size furball.'_

"What is it Emmett?" I asked.

"Edward and Alice are at the clearing," he said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going over there, duh," Paul stated.

Bella laughed. Jasper looked at her. We could all feel their love.

"Jasper stop," I said, laughing.

He smiled. Bella looked angry. All of us stared at her.

Then we remembered what we were talking about.

We went outside and phased. I got to the ground and let Bella get on me.

_'What did you guys talk about?'_ -Jacob

I showed them our conversation.

_'We have to protect her.' _-Me

_'No duh.'_ -Paul

Bella whimpered. I didn't know why. We made it to a meadow. Edward and Alice were there with an army.

Bella got off and collapsed. She was out- cold.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered.

She didn't answer. Her breathing wasn't normal. Edward's army attacked.

_'Go, Sam and I will stay here protecting her.'_ -Jacob

_'Yes sir.'_ -Everyone

Jacob and I stayed protecting her.

Bella's POV

I felt bad. I felt like I was on fire, but freezing at the same time. It's hard to explain.

I started to come to. I opened my eyes. I saw Carlisle checking on me. I sat up, but felt sick. I threw up some blood.

I saw a fire. Carlisle helped me up and kept me steady.

Jasper's POV

"How's Swan?" Edward asked.

"Fine," I growled.

"How does it feel to kill?" Alice asked.

"Like you?" I snapped.

They laughed. Two people got in front of them. They left and the two vampires attacked.

Bella came to me and attacked the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked the guy.

"Riley," he said, and "that's Bree."

Bella made a fire appear. She threw Bree in the fire. I threw Riley. She stared at the fire again.

Seth's POV

I phased back. I went to Bella. I wanted to know if Bella really was evil.

I got in between Bella and the fire.

"Bella, if you really are evil, then throw me into the fire," I told her.

She took a step towards me and...

**_New poll for "My Eyes Are Finally Open To The Truth". Choose Bella's, Jasper's/Bella's Edward's/Alice's fates._**


	17. Battle Of The Exs

Battle Of The Exs

Bella's POV

Edward and Alice's army was almost gone, most of them dead.

Edward and Alice hadn't attacked in a month.

The school has been calling us, telling us to go back to school.

Cops came to our house.

"Cullens?" A black haired cop asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said.

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked.

"We are moving and will take summer classes to catch up," Jasper said.

They nodded and left.

"They bought that?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah," he said.

I looked at the television. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Bella, meet me and Alice in the meadow, and bring Jasper," Edward said.

I told Jasper.

He said to invite the Cullens and pack, but I said no.

I got fire to appear on the palm of my hand. He smiled.

We went to the meadow and waited. I ended up sleeping on Jasper's chest.

Jasper's POV

Bella fell asleep and they came.

"Hale," Edward said.

"Masen, Brandon," I said.

"Wake up Swan," he said.

"Bella wake up," I whispered.

"Are those mother fuckers here yet?" She asked.

Alice growled.

Edward had to hold her back.

Bella got up and waved at them.

"Let's do this," she said.

Bella tackled Alice down.

Alice's POV

_Swan is strong. We fought and she wouldn't give in. I got her to bleed. I've bitten her a couple of times. She hasn't gone down._

Edward's POV

_Hale is pissed. His thoughts are all weird. Nothing about what he will do. But he's making me feel weak. I can't control it. Alice and I should change fighting buddies._

Bella's POV

"This is fun," I said.

Alice got me and threw me to a tree. It hurt, but I kept fighting.

It was when Jasper started losing that I got mad. I got in front of Jasper.

"What are you going to do against two vampires?" Edward asked.

"This," I said. Fire appeared and it surrounded them.

The fire didn't let me see them.

Then it left and all I saw was smoke.


	18. Goodbye ExMates

Goodbye Ex-Mates

Jasper's POV

The smoke disappeared. We found ashes on the ground. They were gone. Finally.

"I wish there was another way", Bella whispered as she cried. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry this had to happen," I whispered.

"What happened, happened," she muttered. I hugged her.

"It's going to be okay," I told her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her head.

My phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Where are you?" Emmett asked.

"The clearing," I answered.

"Is Bella with you?" He asked.

"Yes she is here," I answered.

"Are you safe?" He asked.

"Edward and Alice are gone," I told him.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked,

"Edward and Alice are dead," I told him. Bella collapsed as she fainted "I'm coming home," I rushed.

I picked her up and ran home.

The four and the Volturi were waiting.

"Um...hello," I said.

I put Bella on the couch and sat down next to her.

"How could you Carlisle?" Aro asked.

"How could I what?" Carlisle answered.

"She's a human who knows our secret," Aro answered.

"She's not human," I told him.

"What?" They asked in shock.

"She has our speed and senses. She is strong and can make fire out of nothing. Her body rejects the venom we inject into her body," I explained.

"So you've tried it?" Marcus asked.

I nodded.

"Where are Alice and Edward?" Caius asked.

Everyone turned to us. "We killed them," I whispered.

It was quiet.

"What!" Emmett shouted.

"We killed them. That is why we were gone. It's over and we have nothing to worry about," I said.

"May I?" Aro asked to see my thoughts. I nodded and he saw all my thoughts.

"So they cheated on you?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"And she's lost control?" He asked again.

"Yes she has," I answered.

"What if it happens again?" He questioned.

"Then it's all of you against me. I doubt I'll win," Bella said.

"You're awake young one," Aro said as he clapped his hands together.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

**Sorry it's been like forever that I've updated! I've got two new stories out. Howling In The Moon (A Bella/Paul story) and****Witness Protection Program****(A Bella/Sam story)**


	19. Volturi Chat

Volturi Chat

Bella's POV

"May we talk?" Aro asked.

"Just say what you will," I said.

"Well you're not human are you?" He asked.

"No, I am not human," I answered.

"What are you?" Marcus asked.

"I have no idea," I told them.

"How did this happen?" Aro questioned.

"It's like my body, or blood rejects the venom. It doesn't burn but hurts. Like my blood and the venom are at war," I explained.

"I see. Well, what will happen now that Edward and Alice are gone?" Caius inquired.

"We move on. Yeah it'll be hard, Edward was my first love, Alice was Jasper's, but Jasper is my true mate and we need to deal with what happened," I whispered, looking at the ring Edward gave me, "I wish it were different."

No one said anything. It was quiet. I just took a deep breath.

Emmett's POV

Poor Bella, losing someone is hard. Edward was my brother, Alice was my sister. If they hadn't lied, it would have been different.

Jasper's POV

The sorrow and guilt was killing me. I sent calm waves to everyone, but Bella wouldn't let it in.

"Bella," I said.

"No Jasper," she whispered, "I need this."

"Why?" I asked.

"I caused this. I deserve everything I'm feeling. I need to deal with it my own way," she told me.

I nodded.

I tried to hug her but she wouldn't have it.

"So," Aro said uncomfortable.

"I'm going to bed," Bella announced.

"Okay," I whispered. She came and kissed my cheek. I smiled and she left.

"The bond is strong," Marcus said.

"I love her," I told him.

"She seems so depressed," Caius said.

"She is," I whispered, "we are all she has left. We never told her that her mom and step-dad are dead. Edward and Alice helped kill her father."

"Poor girl," Aro whispered, "what's that horrible smell?"

"Wolves," I told them.

"We have to kill them," Caius said.

"No!" We all shouted.

We heard Bella's heart speed up a bit. I looked to the top of the stair case and she was there.

"Bella, go back to bed," I whispered.

"Hurt the wolves, and I'll kill you," she said. She looked directly at the Volturi.

"Bella," The pack called out as they entered.

They saw Bella glaring at the Volturi. "What happened?" Jacob asked.

"We must kill the wolves," Caius said.

"What?" They said in shock.

"I thought I told you, hurt them, you all die," she threatened. Fire appeared around her hand.

"Bella calm down," I told her.

"Hurt them, I dare you," she growled. We turned to see what the Volturi will do. They were thinking. Then they made a decision.

Vote new poll.


	20. Bitten Once Again

Bitten Once Again

Jacob's POV

'They white haired guy wants us dead. '_Why?'_ We froze and we saw Bella on the stair case. Her hands were on fire.

"Bella calm down," I told her.

"Not until they leave or promise not to hurt you," she said.

"We won't," white-hair said, "but when they attack you don't come crying to us."

Bella growled.

"What do you have against Shape-shifters?" I asked.

"Aren't you werewolves?" White-hair asked.

"No," Sam answered.

We heard a thump. We looked at the stair case and Bella fainted.

"So are you sure she can't be phased?" The middle guy said.

"No Aro," Carlisle said.

He nodded. "By one vampire. How about three?" He asked.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. "We should ask Bella when she wakes up."

We waited for her to wake up. She finally did.

"Bella, Aro, Caius, and Marcus want to change you," Jasper told her.

"Um why?" She asked.

"To know if you can be vampire," Aro said.

"Sure, I guess," she said.

"Lay down," he told her. She laid down on the couch. They bit her neck and wrists. She started gasping.

"What's going on?" Caius asked.

"The battle is starting," Emmett answered.

"What battle?" Aro asked.

"Her blood against your venom," Rosalie answered.

She started thrashing.

"Sshh, it's going to be okay," Jasper told her. He kissed her forehead.

Carlisle's POV

"So tell us about the wolves," Marcus told us.

"They are a pack in La Push. They don't phase in the full moon, but when they get angry. They have that under control. The more vampires that are in the area the more that phase," I told him.

"So they aren't the wolves we thought they were," Caius said.

"No. But Bella is protective of them as they are of her," I told them.

"Of course, she's my best friend. I just wish she let me help kill Edward," Jacob said.

"She's going to be fine, I'm sure of it," Caius said.

We nodded.

"She's been through enough shit already! I'm mean James hunting her, Edward leaving her, Me leaving her, Laurent, the cheating, her dad's death, Sam betraying us, killing Maria, Victoria, Riley, Bree, Alice and Edward. How is she going to be fine?" Jacob shouted.

"She lived through that. She has us and we'll all help her," Esme told him.

Bella's heart stopped.

Her scent was a mixture of her other scent and vampire. The venom was winning.

"She's vampire?" Marcus asked.

"No. It's still at war but the venom is winning right now. Her blood can still win," I told them.

"You'll be fine," I whispered, as I kissed her cheek.

**Vote for survivors in Death's Plan Two. Review yes or no in this new story I was thinking about. Preview: **

**Secrets  
**

**Bella  
**

******I have been keeping a secret. No one knows but me and him. It's torture. I hate him. But I can't do nothing.******

**Rosalie******

**I was adopted into the Swans with Alice. Bella was Charlie's and Renée's actual daughter. All three of us were so close.******

**When Renée died, everything changed. Bella lives in the basement, she says she likes it. Charlie seems normal, Alice is a bit sad, as am I. Bella, she won't talk to us. She just stopped one day.******

**I went to the kitchen and she was cooking.******

**"Morning Bella," I said.******

**"Hi Rose," she whispered.******

**Alice came in, followed by Charlie.******

**"Hi Bella," Alice said. She always had hope the old Bella would return.******

**"Hey," she muttered.******

**"Isabella," Charlie growled.******

**"Good morning," Bella said.******

**She put our food on the table and left. Alice and I looked at each other and ate. We got ready and she was standing in the cold waiting for us.******

**"Why me?" She asked.******

**She shook her head and left.******

**Alice went to the passenger seat of my red BMW. Bella got in the back seat. And I got in the driver seat.******

**Bella was listening to her music with her eyes closed. It seemed as I'd she were asleep.******

**There was a new car in the parking lot. All the girls giggled and flirting with someone. There was cold air in the car and I noticed Bella left.******

**"Why won't she talk to us?" Alice asked.******

**"I don't know. Something is wrong. We should tell Charlie," I suggested.******

**"Me too," she said.******

**I felt someone rap there hands around me and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and****Edward Cullen****. Jessica Stanley was there too. Jessica and Edward have been going of since eighth grade. She was also Bella's best friend, until Bella stop contact.******

**"So who's the new guy?" Alice asked.******

**"James, he's in our year," Emmett said.******

**I nodded and we headed out. What I saw stopped me on my tracks. Bella was blocked by Victoria and****Lauren****.******

"**Swan, why don't you do us a favor and jump off a cliff," Victoria said.******

"**I want too," Bella told her.******

"**Why don't you?" Lauren told her.******

"**I will," Bella answered.******

"**Maybe we can help," Victoria offered.******

"**I don't think you know how," Bella shot back.******

**Lauren pushed Bella to the lockers and Victoria kicked her in the stomach.******

"**Don't talk back to me," Victoria said.******

"**Leave her alone," some guy said.******

"**James baby****, came to help me?" Victoria said.****  
**

"**No," he growled. He ran to Bella and picked her up. I snapped out of it.******

"**Bella!" I shouted as I ran to them. I punched Victoria and Lauren, and checked on my little sister.******

**Alice ran to us.******

"**How is she?" She asked.******

"**Out cold," he answered, "you know her?"******

"**She's our sister," I said.******

"**You don't look alike," he said.******

"**We are adopted, she's not," Alice explained.******

"**I see," he said.******

"**Swan! Gigandet! Mallory! Lefevre, principle's office!" A teacher shouted.******

**Emmett took Bella from James and we went to the principle's office.******

"**Why are you here?" He asked.******

"**Rosalie punched us!" Victoria said, covering her bloody nose.******

"**Is it true Ms. Swan?" He asked.******

"**Yes," I responded.******

"**Why?" He asked.******

"**They were tell****Bella Swan****to kill herself," I told him.******

"**That's not true! We were trying to stop her," Lauren said.******

"**They were actually trying to encourage her," James told him, "and I got it in tape."******

**He took out a little camcorder and showed it.******

**Lauren and Victoria got a month of detention, I got a day, and James, nothing.******

_**Emmett**_****

**I ran to the nurse with Bella in my arms. She started to wake up.******

**She opened her eyes and stared at me.******

**"Where are we going?" She asked.******

**"Nurse," I told her.******

**"No!" She shouted and started squirming around. I dropped her and she hit the floor.******

"**You need to go," I told her.******

"**No he'll know," she said and ran**** away.**


	21. Life's Good

_Chapter 21: Life's Good_

Jasper's POV

The venom was beginning to loose, now. Her blood was on the lead.

We could smell the difference. It's been four days.

We heard a groan. I ran to Bella's room. I found her, still not vampire.

I smiled and hugged her and kissed her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay," she answered.

"You can't change into a vampire," I said.

"I guess not," she said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you think things will go back to normal?" She asked.

"I don't think our lives were ever normal," I answered her.

She nodded.

"At least you and the wolves aren't enemies any longer," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Kiss me," she said.

I smiled, bent down, and kissed her.

A few hours later we were saying goodbye to the Volturi.

We were moving, so no questions were asked about Edward and Alice missing.

We moved to another sunny less place.

**-Forty Years Later-**

Bella's POV

We moved back to Forks, Washington. Our story changed a little. Rosalie and Jasper were still 'twins'. Emmett was an only child, Carlisle found him.

Danny and I were brother and sister. Danny is half vampire and half whatever I am. He's Jasper's son and mine. He looks more like me with brown eyes, not gold. His hair was more brown then blond.

I didn't age one bit. Daniel Whitlock Cullen aged like a normal child until he turned at seventeen, at which point he stopped aging.

Life had been great, but I always thank Edward and Alice. If it weren't for them, Danny wouldn't be born and Jasper wouldn't have his arms around me at this moment.

I wrapped my hand around the ring, which was on a chain around my neck, and kissed it.

Jasper kissed my cheek and we went to class.

I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

The End

I apologize for the short ending, but nothing comes to me. I will upload my other stories, but I have been busy.


End file.
